1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having a function of mainly transmitting and receiving an electronic mail.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone terminals are used widely in recent years and are necessities for many people because of their multi functions including, in addition to a call function, various functions of scheduling, alarming, electronic mailing, Web browsing, photographing and the like.
Particularly, an electronic mail function allows transmission/reception of mails at any location and at any time in a communicable area. This function is an essential tool for communications among many people. Although the use frequency of mails and calls varies with each user, the use frequency of mails of mobile phones is high, for example, for teen-age girls.
History information on transmission/reception of mails and phones is automatically stored and a user can confirm the history information. In a proposed history information display method, the number of communication histories is displayed for each date (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI-11-98284). Specifically, text information such as “PHONE: 5, FAX: 5, MAIL: 2” in one day is displayed in the field of each day of one month calendar. If a particular connection type is designated on the calendar, the details of communication history data can be displayed.